Nowadays, communication using data streams has become ubiquitous. Further, implementing processes based on real-time analytics that allow embedding operational and transactional applications actionable on the data stream is becoming pervasive.
One example of such processes is analyzing whether a data stream is encrypted or the type of data of a data stream. Thereby, it is facilitated increasing security within an organization. For example, encryption real-time analysis may be used to restrict output of a data stream that is considered to be cryptographically unsecure. Thereby, it can be prevented that data security is compromised by an outgoing communication. Further, traffic control based on data type facilitates securely outputting data streams and directing data stream to specific traffic targets or completely disallowing traffic.